The Daughter Of Sam Winchester
by jjroxursox
Summary: As soon a girl named Lucy comes knocking on sam and dean motel door claiming she is Sam's daughter Dean is immediately suspicious. Is she to be trusted? Or is she lying? Ps. Sam and Dean are made older to suit the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Dean!" a call rang out through the room, as a bottle was thrown.

Dean caught the beer with ease, twisting off the cap and taking a swig. "So, Sammy, where to next?"

Sam took a sip from his own bottle, before clicking at his laptop a few times, reading out an article that was now on the screen. "Well, there was a beheading in Texas… some crazy couple."

Dean shook his head, swallowing, "Not our gig, Sam. What else?"

"That's the thing, Dean. There is nothing." Sam said, clicking away, frustrated.

"There is never 'nothing', Sam." Dean stomped over to where his brother sat, looking over his shoulder at the screen.

Sam grunted, "Don't you think I know that, Dean?"

Dean went to reply, but was cut short by what sounded like knocking. But it was to quiet to have been on there door, but there it was again, louder this time, rattling the door. Sam and Dean exchanged looks between each other and the door, Dean approaching it slowly, picking up a small pistol on the way. He took one more look at Sam, before looking through the peep hole, a moment of silence passed through the room.

"Dean?"

The brother in question lowered his gun quickly, swinging the door open.

Trying to look past his brother blocking the door way, he saw a fair skinned girl no older than fifteen at least, dark brown hair dripping from the rain, in a coat obviously to big for her… she was frozen stiff when the door had swung open and Dean gave her a smug smile.

"Listen kid, whatever you're selling, we ain't buying."

The girl straightened herself up, looking nervous.

"Is there a Samuel Winchester here?"

"Who's asking?"

"Dean," Sam said, annoyed, climbing out of his seat, moving towards the door, towering over the girl who stood outside. "And who are you?"

"Uh…" The girl mumbled out, then speaking clearly. "I'm Lucy"

"Well thats great, Lucy," Dean said sarcastically. "But what the hell are you doing here?"

"Can I come inside?" Lucy asked shrinking into herself.

"No," Dean said bluntly.

The girl looked distressed, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please! I really need to come inside… it's important."

"Tell us why, and we just might let you step into the doorway."

"Its a _very _long story," Lucy said quietly. "And if you haven't noticed it's sorta raining"

Dean started at her for a moment. "Fine, but any funny business…" He trailed off, but the message was clear.

"Thanks." Lucy breathed out with a sight of relief as she walked in, the smallest smile twitching on her face.

As the Dean closed the door after Lucy, he gave Sam a look, screaming to stay on guard.

Sam gave a nod.

Lucy shuffled on the spot, looking around for somewhere to sit. Sam pulled out a chair from the small kitchen table, pushing it towards her, the more vulnerable she was, the better.

Now that the girl was closer they could see her other features, like she had beautiful puffy lips although they were blue from the cold rain, she had a mixture of blue, green and brown eyes and she had a very beautiful curvy figure.

"Start talking," Dean said bluntly, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't know where to start," she said nervously, eyes darting from him to Sam.

"Try from the beginning."

"Well…a little over a month ago I had to go into foster care because my mom she got into a.." the girl whispered and she started tearing up again. "she, um…," she closed her eyes releasing a tear that had been building up in her eye.

Dean and Sam shuffled on the spot, not sure what to do with a crying girl.

"She got into a car accident, just a college kid, it was a DUI…." She said wiping tears off her face. "He survived, but my mom…"

She choked on more tears, Sam darted to the bathroom and brought out the toilet roll for her. She gave a short, watery laugh, accepting the toilet paper.

"So anyway, after a day at the hospital, I was taken to the police station… You know, protocol and all that… asked if I had anyone I could go to-"

"And?" Dean asked, growing impatient of the story.

"Let me finish." Lucy demanded.

"Well, mom never had much family, we never stayed in one place to long for her to have any friends… anyway, I was sent to this foster care place, until they found me a home to stay at." She bit her lip, nervousness setting in her face. "And then these kids started talking about how they were trying to find their other parent and stuff, because there was always that hope that the other parent would want them, and…"

"And what do you want from us?" Dean frowned.

She gave a laugh. "You guys are going to think I'm crazy!"

Sam and Dean smirked. "Try us."

Lucy's smile slipped off her face as she looked up at Sam. "My mother's name was Rosalie Gardiner… I'm your daughter, Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

(*)= omg fix it now

"Bullshit," Dean said. "Why are you really here?"

"It's the truth!" She exclaimed. "Please, you _have _to believe me, you _have_ to!

"What proof do you have? How would you have found out?"

"It's rather easy to access your own birth certificate… plus, I went to go get a blood test." She said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a folder with pieces of paper, handing it to Sam.

Sam went over the folder's contents, studying all her paperwork for any forged information… but it was all legitimate. He glanced up at the girl sitting across from him, the whole room silent.

"Sammy?"

He looked up at his brother for a moment, before snapping the folder shut. "Look it's late, we're all tired." Sam stated after a moment of silence. "Lucy you can shower and sleep here for the night, Dean and I don't mind sharing a bed."

"Your gonna let her sleep here?" Dean asked stunned

"Well I'm certainly not gonna send her out in the rain." Sam said matter-of-factly.

Lucy gave a small smile, nodding and headed off to the bathroom.

"Lucy?" She looked over to Sam, as she went to pull a thin robe from the cupboard. "I'm sorry for your mother."

"It's okay."

Once the bathroom door clicked shut and they heard the shower switch on Dean moved in front of his brother, frowning. "What the hell, Sam?"

"Listen Dean, can we just talk about it tomorrow, I need time to think." Sam threw the file sloppily on top of the table, rubbing his eyes.

"She's your daughter isn't she?"

"Not now, Dean."

"Lucy, get up" Dean said as he tried to shake the sleeping teenager awake

Lucy groaned as she heavily sledded out of the bed.

"We bought you some fresh clothes, we didn't know what size you were so we guessed." Dean said as he tossed a pile of clothes at her. "You can go have a shower and change in the bathroom, Sam's is out getting breakfast."

About half an hour later, Lucy emerged from the bathroom wearing a plain white t-shirt and raggedy looking denim pants and a leather jacket.

In front of her were Sam and Dean eating their lunch at the table, Lucy sat down across for them as if it was an interview.

"So me and Sam have discussed this" Dean said breaking the silence."And we decided, Sam would ask you questions, you will give simple answers and I'm not allowed to butt in. sound good?"

"sounds good." Lucy confirmed

"So how old are you" Sam asked

"14" Lucy replied

"Full name?"

"Lucia Anne Gardiner"

Sam gave a small smirk at how much the name suited her.

"Birthday?"

"17th of February 1999"

"Did your mom ever say how we met?"

"She said it was a drunk one night stand" Lucy scoffed.

"What?" Dean said hearing her scoff

"Well its not exactly a story you would be proud to tell your friends" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean chuckled gruffly

"What did your Mother look like?" Sam asked curiously

"Well…" Lucy said trying to retrieve into her memories."She had long thick brown hair,she was short and skinny and she had very fair soft skin."

"What was she like?" Sam asked still referring to her Mother

"look, she was great and everything, she was very kind, and thoughtful…but she had trouble keeping a job…" She said trailing off.

"Why?" asked Sam

"I'd rather not talk about it, okay?" Lucy said quietly

"How did you find us?" Dean asked breaking his rule about butting in

"Funny story actually…" She said giggling a bit. "I was asking people if they had seen a guy called 'Samuel Winchester' and some homeless man in a trench coat came out of nowhere and told me where you were and then… left i guess, because the next minute he was gone."

By the time she mentioned the trench coat both of the brothers knew she was talking about Castiel.

"Well that about covers my questions" Sam stated "do you have any questions for us?"

"Yeah, are you two, like, um…" She said trying to find the words. "Together? because if you are, I'm totally cool with that."

"No no no!" Sam said shocked. "we're brothers."

"oh, okay" Lucy said with a sigh of relief

"Anything else?" Dean asked.

"Actually… yeah, What with all the files and old newspapers?" She asked weirded out. "Like, what do you guys do for a living? Are you cops?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other debating if they should tell her

"Lucy, do you mind if me and Sam step outside for a moment" Sean asked lucy, but his eyes still locked with Sam's fearful eyes.

"Sure..?" Lucy said uncertain about why they would have to discuss their job without her.

'Is they're job real that bad?' Lucy wondered as the both men stepped out of the room.


End file.
